I like you
by Skovko
Summary: For some reason Dean has is out for Lady. So much that he's willing to hurt her as much as he can. The three men usually run in a pack but that doesn't mean they always see eye to eye. When it comes to Dean's dislike for Lady, he seems to be on his own. One of the other hounds really likes her.
1. Observant

Dean's foot connected perfectly with Lady's head. He knew she had to be seeing stars from that kick. She went straight down. Her long, wavy, lavender dyed hair was a mess on the floor. Her ocean blue eyes blinked a few times and then it seemed like her focus came back.

She supported herself on the table Dean has placed up against the barricade while she struggled to stand up. She failed to see she was positioned perfectly in front of the table. She turned around slowly and saw Dean come running towards her. He threw himself against her with a cross body. They both went through the table, and she landed hard on the floor with him on top of her. She heard that menacing laughter that she knew very well from him. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head up.

"Why do you always make me so fucking angry?" He yelled.

She had no idea. Ever since she joined the company, he had it out for her. This evening he had challenged her to a no disqualification match. She never backed down from a challenge no matter how scared she was. She had no illusions about actually winning. She just knew she had to accept his challenge.

"Get the fuck back in there!" He snarled.

He dragged her by her hair over to the ring. He lifted her up and rolled her under the bottom ring. Even if he pinned her now, she wasn't sure she had the strength to kick out. He wasn't gonna test that theory. He yanked her up to stand, only to hit her with a dirty deeds and roll her up for the pin. No way she could kick out now.

"That's what happens, Lady!" He taunted. "That's what fucking happens when you get in my way!"

He left her in the ring and walked up the ramp. He wasn't surprised to find Seth and Roman waiting for him.

"Was that really necessary?" Roman asked.  
"Yes, it was god damn necessary!" Dean stared Roman down. "Fucking bitch!"  
"What did she ever do to you?" Roman asked.  
"She fucking exists!" Dean gritted his teeth. "I am this close to leaving this fucking place because she's here. Is that what you want, Roman? Huh? Do you want me to fucking leave?"  
"Just chill," Seth tried to smooth things out. "Both of you. Please. For me."  
"For you, pretty boy," Dean mocked. "Whatever. I need a shower and some fucking alcohol."

Dean walked away from his two brothers. Roman looked at Seth and sighed.

"I know, big dog," Seth said. "Do you wanna go check on her?"  
"Do you wanna come with me?" Roman asked.  
"Of course," Seth said.

They found her sitting on an examination table with a sad look in her eyes. They walked in just as the doctor pulled her top back down and stepped away from her back.

"All good. Cut up as expected but it'll heal quickly," the doctor said.  
"Thanks," Lady looked at Roman and Seth. "Have you come to finish the job?"  
"Unlike Dean we don't dislike you," Seth said.  
"I thought you three hounds ran as a pack and backed each other up," Lady said.  
"Most times," Seth smirked. "Not always."  
"And definitely not today," Roman added. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like someone threw me through a table," Lady cracked a smile. "Oh wait!"

Seth and Roman both laughed at that. She had taken a brutal beating from Dean but she still seemed to be alright despite it all.

"Do you need something?" Roman asked.  
"Need? No. But I wouldn't pass on some water though," Lady answered.  
"Stay here. I'll go get you a cold bottle. I know you don't like it room temperature," Roman said.  
"Observant you," Lady said.

Roman walked out of the room. Seth smiled at Lady and walked a bit closer.

"He likes you," Seth said.  
"He has a funny way of showing it," Lady said.  
"No, not Dean," Seth chuckled. "Roman. He likes you. As in really, really likes you. I would even go as far to say that he might be in love with you."  
"Get out!" Lady laughed. "You're joking."  
"I'm afraid not," Seth said.  
"No shit!" Lady stared at Seth. "But that means..."

She was cut off by Roman walking back into the room. He walked over to her and gave her a cold bottle of water.

"Here you go," Roman said.  
"Thanks," Lady said. "Roman, do you like me?"

Seth's eyes went huge. He waved a hand in front of his throat to silently tell her not to keep talking.

"What makes you ask that?" Roman asked.  
"Seth told me," Lady answered.  
"Way to throw me under the bus," Seth said lowly.  
"He even said you might be in love with me," Lady said.  
"Seth!" Roman stared at Seth.  
"God damn it, Lady. You weren't supposed to tell him," Seth said.  
"I don't work with lies and rumors," Lady said. "So what is it, Roman?"  
"I like you, okay?" Roman snapped. "And I wasn't gonna fucking tell you, so thanks a lot for that, Seth."  
"Sorry," Seth said sheepishly.

Lady unscrewed the lid of the water bottle and drank some water while looking at the two men.

"What are you doing later?" Lady asked.  
"I think Dean wanted to go out and get drunk," Seth said.  
"Right, that makes sense," Lady said.  
"But do we wanna go?" Roman looked from Seth to Lady. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Nothing," Lady jumped off the table. "Go have fun. He's your friend and your brother. He needs you."

She squeezed Roman's arm lightly as she walked past him. Two seconds later she was out of the room. Roman turned to stare at Seth again.

"Really? You just had to tell her?" Roman asked.  
"I didn't mean to. It just came out," Seth answered. "But aren't you glad she knows?"  
"Oh yeah, it sure ain't gonna be awkward around her from now on," Roman rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Seth, you had no right telling her."  
"I think she likes you too though," Seth said. "I can't be sure but you kinda walked back in here while she was saying something. A sentence she never finished. Instead she asked you if it was true and then asked if we had plans. Or maybe she only asked if you had plans. I don't know."

Roman threw his hands up in the air and sighed.

"Damn it!" Roman muttered. "Is it wrong that I wanna go kill Dean right now?"  
"Yes and no," Seth laughed.


	2. Enough is enough

Dean was pacing the ring. He should be happy about the beatdown he had given Lady the day before. He had expected her to at least have a concussion so he wouldn't have to look at her for the next three weeks.

Her lavender hair had been the first thing he had seen coming into work this evening, and it angered him. She was okay. Banged up and her back cut from going through the table but that was it. She was fucking okay, and that was not okay in his book.

"Lady!" He growled in the microphone. "Get out here, bitch!"

He sneered at the sound of her music. He hated those uplifting tones. Like she was some sort of bubblegum girl spreading joy and happiness. He watched her come out on the ramp and start walking down towards the ring. For a second he actually felt impressed that she dared stepping into the ring with him again after last night. He had expected her to stay on top of the ramp where she would be safe from him. She rolled into the ring with a microphone in her hand, and her music cut off.

"You called?" She asked.  
"I don't know what angers me the most. The fact that you can walk today, or the fact that you're still actually breathing," he said.  
"Probably both," she shrugged. "So what do you want?"  
"I want you gone!" He snarled.

He had expected her to start arguing against him but she didn't. She thought about it for a few seconds and she didn't looked amused. Her usual cheerful expression wasn't there.

"You know what, for once I actually agree with you," she said. "Not with me leaving but the thought process behind that. This place simply isn't big enough for the both of us."  
"Damn straight!" He said.  
"I also know why you want me gone," she said.  
"I don't like you," he said.  
"But I know why you don't like me," she smirked.

The crowd sucked it all up. He wanted to punch everyone of them for giving her any feedback. She didn't know anything.

"Enlighten me then since you think you know me so well," he said.  
"You're jealous and you're scared," she said.  
"And you're even more stupid than I originally thought," he said.

There wasn't as much power behind his words as he wanted there to be. A small part of him was unnerved that she might know something after all.

"Roman likes me and it scares you," she said.  
"He does not!" He yelled.  
"He does. He told me last night. Well, technically Seth told me first and then Roman admitted it afterwards," she said. "Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. He likes me and you're fucking scared you might lose him to me. It hurts your cold, little heart since he's one of two people allowed inside it. Him and Seth. You're so scared to lose them that you'll do anything to keep them miserable and away from everyone else as long as you get to have them."

The crowd went dead silent. She had spoken the truth and no one knew how to respond to it. He looked even more angry now.

"You have no right!" She raised her voice.

He slapped her hard. Hard enough for her to drop the microphone. He kicked it out of the ring. He didn't want her to say anything else that could be heard by anyone but him. He still had his own microphone.

"Alright, you wanna play it that way," he said. "Let's play then. One more time. Another no disqualification match. Loser leaves the company. Right fucking now!"

She nodded her head. Again she had no illusions of winning, but again her pride was in her way. She never backed down from a challenge. And maybe it was for the better if she left. She was apparently in the way of Dean and Roman's friendship, and she didn't wanna be that woman. She never wanted to hurt anyone outside of the ring.

"Ring the bell!" The referee yelled.

Dean pushed her into a corner fast. He stood up on the bottom rope and let fist after fist rain down upon her until her body automatically went down. He jumped down and grinned at the booing audience.

"You ain't shit!" He yelled. "Fucking idiots! All of you!"

He grabbed her hair and yanked her to her knees.

"How about you just tap right now and leave while your face is still intact?" Dean asked.  
"Dean!" Roman yelled.

Dean turned his head and was met by a superman punch. He went down on his knees stunned. He looked over at Roman and he felt utterly betrayed. His big brother had punched him.

"Roman? What the hell?" Dean asked.  
"No more!" Roman growled.  
"I'm doing it for you," Dean said.  
"No, you're doing it for yourself, and she said it just before," Roman said. "You have no right!"

Dean sneered and stood up. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Seth bounce off the top rope and hit him with a knee. Of course Seth was betraying him too.

"I'm sorry," Seth said. "I know you won't believe me but this hurts me too. Both me and Roman, but enough is enough."

Seth grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him up to stand. Seth jumped out of the way as Roman came flying through the air with a spear that knocked all air out of Dean. Dean landed hard on his back. Lady looked up at Roman as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Pin him," Roman said.  
"But he's your brother," Lady said.  
"Fucking pin him, Lady!" Roman had tears in his eyes. "Please!"

She crawled fast to Dean's body and pinned him. She couldn't believe he didn't kick out. If it was because he was out of air or because he simply gave up, she would never know. All she knew was that she had won. Roman held a hand towards her. She took it and allowed him to pull her up to stand.

"I'm sorry," Lady said.  
"It needed to be done," Roman said.  
"Let's go," Seth said.

Lady jumped out of the ring. Seth and Roman gave Dean a final look each before getting out of the ring too. They walked up on either side of Lady, and all three of them walked up the ramp together. Everyone looked at them confused when they came walking backstage but no one said anything. They kept walking until they found a spot in the hallway without anyone around.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.  
"Am I okay?" She chuckled sadly. "Are you okay?"  
"We will be," Roman said.  
"Eventually," Seth said. "We talked about it half the night. That if anything like this ever were to happen, we would leave him. He didn't want us to be happy. He only cared about his own happiness."

Seth sighed deeply and squeezed Lady's shoulder.

"You see, you're the one to make the big dog here happy if you have any feelings for him. Dean would never allow it. He wasn't a real friend. I, on the other hand, hope to the heavens and hell that you have some feelings for him so all this wasn't done for nothing," Seth cracked a little smile. "And I really hope you have a single friend for me too."

Lady laughed at him and patted his hand on top of her shoulder.

"I might," Lady said. "But... Ehm... Give us a minute."  
"Of course," Seth chuckled. "I'll be in the locker room, Roman."

Seth walked away and left Roman and Lady on their own.

"So, where to start?" Roman asked.  
"Come here," Lady said.

She beckoned a finger in the air. He moved closer to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His arms went around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"I like you too," she said.  
"You better," he chuckled.  
"As in really, really like you," she said.  
"Yeah?" He grinned. "How much?"  
"More than I care to tell you right now but I will later when you spend the night at my place," she said.


End file.
